Don't Worry: I'm Here
by RecetteXTear
Summary: When Green is hurt in the worst way possible, it's his lovers' job to make sure he heals. But healing is only as good as the healer. Can Red help Green, or will the boy succumb to the wretched feeling? Originalshipping, Red x Green. Game verse. Warning! Contains references to rape/non con and yaoi (boy x boy).
1. Chapter 1

_Authoress's Notes:_

This story probably won't be longer than 7 chapters. I have other chapter stories I need to take care of, after all. But, before all else: **this fic contains references and non-descriptive flashbacks to rape/non consensual sex between two males, and there's also a consensual male x male couple. If you disagree with any of these things, you should leave.**

The main couple is one of my favorite Pokemon ships: Originalshipping, which is the game verse version of Red x Green. No one complained about how Green's name is Blue, alright? XD

 _ **Warnings for chapter:**_

 **OOC Green and slightly OOC Red  
**

 **References to rape**

Enjoy chapter 1, and don't say I didn't warn you!

* * *

 _Don't Worry: I'm Here  
_

Tears trickled down Green's cheeks. He never thought this was going to happen to him. White, sticky liquid was plastered to his naked chest, and blood pooled around his lower half thanks to the force the rapist had used.

 _'I can't... believe it... what will... everyone think... what will... Red think...'_

Panic shot through his veins.

Red.

The black-haired youth would hate him, wouldn't he? After all, wouldn't Green be nothing more than a dirty whore? He'd let another man take him. Take his virginity. The boys had been dating for only 6 months, and Green had already 'cheated' on his boyfriend. There wasn't any doubt in Green's mind that Red would break up with him once he found out.

Green tried to move, but his body felt like lead; immobile. More tears fell and mixed with the other two bodily fluids that stained the boy's bruised figure. He swallowed, trying to collect himself, but the coppery taste of blood in his mouth and the weak feeling his body held kept him from calling out or getting up.

' _R...ed... I'm sorry... for being... weak...'_

 _. . ._

Red's crimson eyes were set on the path ahead of him, narrowed in determination and worry. Green had challenged him to a battle but had never shown up. At first, he assumed it was a prank on Green's part. But when Professor Oak informed him that Green had indeed left for the battle but had never returned home...

The boy gripped the Pokeball in his hand tighter.

What if something had happened to Green? To say Green was weak would be a flat out lie, but that didn't mean he couldn't have been ambushed or something other. Red was genuinely worried. If this was a prank, he was going to give Green a piece of his mind once he found the other youth.

But what if it wasn't a prank?

Red tried to keep the downcast thoughts from his mind, but they just kept coming as time dragged on. A few people greeted him, but he didn't notice. His mind was focused on Green and Green's safety.

Just then, a young woman walked up to him hesitantly. Red paused in his slightly-rushed movement and look at her irritably, restraining himself from snapping at her.

"Are you looking for your brown-haired friend?" She asked quietly.

Surprised, Red nodded. "Have you seen him?"

Instead of responding verbally, she nodded silently and motioned for him to follow her. Red's heart leapt into his throat. Did she actually know where Green was? Or was she referring to someone else? How had she known he was looking for Green in the first place? The latter question was what worried him the most, but for Green's sake he pushed aside his hesitance.

After about 5 minutes of walking, the girl pointed towards a dark, secluded area.

"He's in there." She said simply. When Red looked at her skeptically, she added, "I promise you. He needs your help. I found him and he was groaning your name. When I asked him if there was someone he wanted me to go get, he said 'Red' and showed me a photograph of you."

Red nodded and thanked the girl, who smiled sadly but said nothing back. Her attitude worried Red. If Green had asked her to go get him, the brunette couldn't walk, which meant he had indeed been hurt. The girl looked pained, so Red decided to go see Green himself instead of asking her.

"Green?" His voice bounced off of the tall, thick tree trunks that lined the dark path he walked, "You there?"

"R-Red?"

Red's eyes lit up. So she hadn't been lying! Green was here somewhere.

"Can you speak again so I can follow your voice?" Red yelled back.

"It... hurts to talk."

Red nodded - despite the fact that Green couldn't see this - and walked aimlessly around, trying to remember what section of grass and bush Green's familiar voice had come from. The youth frowned. Come to think of it, it didn't sound very much like Green at all. It wasn't full of mirth or pride as it usually was. Instead, it sounded weak and broken.

"Green!"

Red ran towards his fallen friend as fast as he could the moment he spotted the other boy. He opened his mouth to ask "what happened?", but his words got caught in his throat when he saw three things that heavily implied what had transpired.

There were hand shaped bruises covering Green's body.

He was completely naked.

And white liquid covered the lower part of his chest.

Green opened his mouth and tried to speak, but the words came out as a gurgle. Red was still frozen with shock. He couldn't believe _this_ had happened to Green. It had been the last thing he was expecting, and the last thing he wanted to happen should the thought have entered his mind earlier.

A tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality. Turning his head, he saw the girl from earlier holding blankets and a first aid kit. Red smiled gratefully and watched as she knelt and began treating Green gently, whispering comforting words and gingerly stroking his hair like a mother would.

However, it wasn't all that easy.

Green was afraid of the young woman's touches and pushed her away frequently. Especially when she tried to treat his legs. Anger filled Red's eyes as he watched Green shove the kind girl away again and again. Who had scarred Green like this? Who had hurt him in the worst way possible? Red wanted to find out; but revenge wasn't what he needed to be focusing on.

"Call 911," The girl instructed as she attempted to wipe tears from her eyes. "they can treat him far better than I ever could."

Red nodded and quickly whipped out his Pokegear.

 _Don't worry, Green... you'll be alright.  
_

* * *

 _ **At The Hospital...  
**_

* * *

"...een! Green!"

Said youth moaned in pain, the recent event that had left them in this state hitting him suddenly, and a panic attack overtook his system. Panting, gasping, and clutching onto the hospital bed's sheets for dear life followed immediately after.

"It's okay," A doctor soothed gently. She placed her hands on Green's shoulders to help with the shaking and waited for the boy to calm down before addressing a sober Red. "Perhaps if you spoke with him he'd feel a little better."

Red nodded and sat down in the chair to the left of Green's hospital bed. "Green? It's me, Red."

Green seemed to panic even more at this announcement and rolled over as if he didn't want to see the other boy. Frowning, Red stared at Green's back for a moment before saying Green's name once again with a more gentle tone, a tone he rarely used.

"Hate... me."

"What?" Red asked.

"Do you..." Green let out a long sigh. "...hate me?"

The other youth eyed Green carefully, "Why would I hate you, Green?" Despite his words, Red had a pretty good idea why Green thought he should be hated.

"Because of what happened." Hesitant and unsure green eyes met serious yet sympathetic red.

"That wasn't your fault, Green." Red replied softly, placing a hand on his lover's shoulder. "Besides. Hate's a strong word. And, for now, I won't use it when I address you."

Green's lips tugged upwards for a moment, but it was as if his smile had left him; as if he'd forgotten how to smile. Red's own slight smile disappeared as he witnessed this. Despite the moment they'd just had, the fact that Green had been raped wasn't going to magically be fixed with a few fluffy words.

It was going to take quite awhile.

"I think..."

Red looked into Green's eyes once more with a questioning gaze.

"I think I know the person who - " Green's own words were broken off with quiet sobs. But before Red could comfort him, he mumbled something about being weak and continued, "- assaulted me."

Red waited patiently for Green's next move. If the boy didn't feel like saying - despite his words - who had hurt him so terribly, Red was alright with that and was willing to wait as long as it took. Though if he knew, it would be easier to track down who'd done it and put them behind bars.

"It was -"

* * *

Cliffhanger. Woo! XD To be honest, I'm debating between two characters to be the bad guy of this fic. I haven't played/watched Pokemon in a awhile so forgive me if stuff such as buildings, names, etc. are off. Mkay. Anyway, if you favorite or follow my story I expect you to review, alright?

I would like to get at least 2 reviews before I update because there's no point in continuing if no one announces their interested in me continuing it... sorry if I seem bratty or like I'm demanding, but I don't want to continue a fic no one enjoys. It's depressing. ;_;

Goodbye!

 _Recette_


	2. Chapter 2

_Authoress's Notes:_

Thanks to the two lovely people who reviewed, I've decided I'm going to continue this story. Thanks for your support, _**Gary**_ and _**nintendona.**_ Really appreciate you both!

Oh, and I forgot to mention that this fic is kinda AU. How? Gold & Silver are in it. Why? You'll find out soon enough. I promise they'll actually play a part in the story though! (have faith in me people ;_;)

 _ **See the first chapter for warnings~**_

 _Do you seriously think I own - ugh. If you're dumb enough to think I own Pokemon, you're too dumb to be a human being. Yeah, that's right. You're a bird!_

* * *

"It was -" Green coughed violently. Red looked at him with barely concealed concern floating in his crimson orbs.

"Green?"

Taking a deep breath, the brunette began, "Do you remember Giovanni?"

Narrowing his eyes, Red nodded slowly. His heart's pace quickened. Surely the man hadn't... had he? Red shook his head. He was jumping to conclusions.

"I met him in the woods." Swallowing the rising bile in his throat, Green added, "Where you found me." Red watched his boyfriend whimper in agony before continuing quietly, "He told a few of his grunts to 'deal with me'. But then he said 'I think I'll do it myself', and... he..."

"I understand." Red placed a gentle hand on Green's shaking shoulder, "You don't have to continue."

Green never cried. He'd gotten angry or upset, but had never cried. But this time, real tears were flowing down soft cheeks and dripping onto the hospital bed. This time, Green cried. It pained Red to see the brunette so weak; so broken. The raven youth himself rarely showed emotion, but when it came to Green...

His mask came off. And it would stay off as long as Green remained like this.

. . .

 _"I can't believe you!"_

 _I snapped angrily, glaring at my smirking father. Not a hint of remorse on his face. I wasn't a soft person myself, but in no way was I a disgusting rapist. How could he live with himself?! I can't believe this bastard is my father. He's always been a bastard, sure, but he's never gone this far._ _  
_

 _"Honestly, Silver," His voice is sickeningly calm, "why are you surprised? You've never thought of me as a saint, have you?"_

 _"No," I grit my teeth, "but I never thought of you as an atrocious rapist either, you disgusting pig!"_

 _He laughs with an uncaring ring, "Such harsh words, Silver." With a tsk, he adds, "Perhaps I should've done it to your little boyfriend. I know you'd hate that even more."  
_

 _"If you touch Gold, I swear to God..." My emotions are flaring with anger. He's toying with me, but I don't care. I've changed. He hasn't, however, and probably never will._

 _"Don't worry." That sickening smile is back, "I won't. As long as I get everything else I want."_

 _I raise an eyebrow apprehensively, "And what else do you want?" I'm hoping it has something to do with me. Though I'd never admit this out loud, I don't want my horrible excuse for a father hurting anyone else._

 _Everything he does is becoming a burden to me. Like I'm the one who committed the crimes._

 _"What I've done once..." His grin widens, and a lustful glint appears in his soulless eyes, "...I can do again."_

 _. . ._

"The nurse wants you to try going outside," Red announced softly.

Green grunted. "I don't want to," he replied, his voice lacking his usually valor and personality. "Sure it isn't great in here, but... I don't want to go out there, as stupid as it sounds."

"I'll protect you, Green." The crimson-eyed youth offered. His voice was so gentle, and his expression so sincere...

"Alright," The brunette let out a reluctant, pained sigh. "I'll go." He narrowed his summer green eyes that were still sparkling with tears, "But you have to promise me you won't leave me while we're outside, alright?"

Red nodded, "Of course. I promise I won't leave you." He said assuredly.

Green allowed the other boy to take his hand and slowly lead him outside. The sun was shining brightly, and the residents of the small town were walking around happily with large smiles on their faces. Some even greeted the boys briefly. Red greeted a few of them back, but the feeling of Green's hand tightening around his didn't escape him.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Red asked quietly. He was hoping Green would say yes, since he hadn't had much of an appetite since he'd arrived at the hospital.

"I-I guess..." Green answered, silently cursing at how weak and defenseless his voice sounded. "...what did you have in mind?"

"Anything you'd like." The black-haired youth announced with a small smile on his face. A smile was a rare sign of emotion of Red, but he would do everything he could to cheer Green up.

"I feel like I could stomach ice cream..."

Red nodded. "Strawberry, right?" he inquired.

Green nodded. But the moment Red tried to leave his lover, he felt a hand grip his own tightly. Letting out a quiet, knowing sigh, the boy looked over his shoulder and saw Green looking at him with pleading eyes. The brunette didn't want to admit it - but he was scared to be on his own. He needed someone to protect him, to watch over him.

At least, he did now.

. . .

"What's wrong Silv?" Gold asked curiously. The crimson-haired boy's face was twisted into an angry snarl.

"My," Silver spit before continuing, " _father_ raped someone." His words dripped with venom, although disgust rivaled said venom when the boy mentioned the word that he had hoped would never be associated with his lips.

Gold's amber eyes widened in shock. "What?!" He was just as angry as Silver now. "Who?!"

"Green." Silver answered solemnly, anger swirling in his blood-red orbs, "He did it yesterday. In the woods."

The other boy's eyes narrowed. "But _why?_ Green's never done anything to the bastard. Well, kinda, but no one deserves -"

"My father doesn't need a reason to do anything," Silver interrupted Gold. "In his mind he's the ruler of the universe. He could murder someone and doall he could to justify it." The boy's eyes flickered with hesitation. "But I have a feeling he wants to do 'it' to Green again."

"So you're saying we need to warn him?"

Silver nodded.

* * *

Don't worry; Giovanni won't touch Green again.

Giovanni: ...How do _you_ know?

Recette: Do it and I'll rip you apart.

Red: *narrows eyes* No. _I'll_ do it.

Giovanni: *runs*

Recette: Yeah! Get outta here ya asshole!

See you guys next chapter! Oh, and please review. It kind of sucks when you're writing and no one's reviewing. If you're an author yourself you'd understand. If you're not an author and just a reader... you probably won't. xD

 _Recette_


End file.
